


Палево. Кили. Домашнее

by JellaMontel



Series: Сокровище сердца [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"- Фили, тут палево.</i><br/><i>- То есть?</i><br/><i>Кили вновь гладит руку дяди - обычным движением, полным родственной ласки, но его пальцы задерживаются на почти сошедших следах от ремней на запястье.</i><br/><i>- Узнаешь? Мы такие уже видели.</i><br/><i>- Нда..."</i><br/>За полторы сотни лет с/м практики не спалиться практически невозможно. Первый бонус к "Не для хроник" - о том, что и когда увидел лишнего Кили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

Мама и дядя ссорятся.  
Нет, не так - мама и дядя орут друг на друга в Малом каминном зале, и от их криков уже дрожат гобелены и вибрируют вазы, а ведь это они еще даже не в полный голос.  
Кили упустил момент, когда все началось - слово за слово, хуем по столу, ну как обычно - и не уверен, что в потоке оскорблений не потерялся собственно предмет ссоры, но зато он забился в кресло, чтобы его не заметили и не прогнали, и в восхищении, смешанном с небольшой долей ужаса, любуется спорщиками.  
Мама и дядя похожи, ужасно похожи - манерами, статью, выражением ярости, написанным на покрасневших от гнева лицах, у них одинаково сжимаются кулаки и раздуваются ноздри, одинаково сверкают льдисто-голубые глаза... Мать чуть пониже, но сложная прическа добавляет ей роста, а крутизна боков и размер груди - внушительности, Торин чуть медленнее отвечает на удары из-за необходимости выбирать выражения, но у него и без рудничной ругани выходит неплохо...  
Настолько, что Дис начинает злиться всерьез, и в какой-то момент решает вмешаться отец - и зря, вообще-то, это делает. Кили в голову не пришло бы считать его нерешительным или слабым, но сейчас он почти сметен слитным: "Не лезь!" - а дальше король и принцесса переглядываются, и оба приходят в еще большую ярость, осознавая свое более чем очевидное сходство.  
И одновременно переходят на кхуздул - тоже оба - и Кили таращится во все глаза: дядя будет ругаться матом?  
Нет, погодите - _мама_ будет ругаться матом?!  
Но спустя всего пару фраз он обнаруживает, что не понимает в их речи практически ничего - только предлоги, приставки, взрывные подъемы тона, но ни одного знакомого корня... ни одного неприличного слова. И длинные, явно сложные обороты, как им только хватает дыхания на такое.  
Впрочем, не абы кто ведь. И не такое могут.  
Привлечь своими криками мастера Двалина уже смогли - тот появляется у входа в зал, окидывает помещение быстрым опытным взглядом, оценивая обстановку, и, конечно, немедленно замечает прикидывающегося предметом мебели Кили. Хмурится, и Кили тихонько мотает головой, отчаянно глядя на наставника - только бы не погнал, ну пожалуйста! - хотя чтобы выгнать его, надо или пройти мимо спорящих, или их обоих переорать.  
Двалину, в принципе, под силу и то, и другое. Но он мрачно кивает и остается на месте, ограничиваясь ролью зрителя.  
Балин, тоже присутствующий при скандале, неодобрительно качает головой. Он наблюдает, как и Кили, из своего угла, и под горячую руку, разумеется, не суется...  
А потом вдруг, на середине особенно выразительной, гневной фразы, вскакивает с криком: "Дис, не смей!" - но мать договаривает, а потом осекается, с ужасом глядя на Торина - а тот враз бледнеет, страшно, в цвет мрамора, и глаза у него делаются настолько жуткими, что Кили боится вздохнуть и боится отвести взгляд.  
В следующее мгновение оказывается, что Балин - мастер Балин, всегда такой неторопливый и мягкий - уже рядом с Торином, жестко стискивает его локоть и предупреждает: "Что бы ни сделал, завтра будешь жалеть," - а отец тащит прочь маму, и она даже не сопротивляется.  
Торин бросает на выдохе пару слов, которые заставляют Дис дернуться, как от удара, а самого его крепко держит за плечи Двалин - он же только что был в дверях! - и держит так, словно готов скрутить и повалить на пол.  
\- Уводи его, быстро, - командует Балин, но дядя лишь смотрит на него и на маму - с раздражением, презрением, отвращением - брезгливо сбрасывает удерживающие его руки и уходит, негромко и холодно произнеся еще что-то краткое, но вновь непонятное.  
Двалин, помрачнев, быстро идет вслед за ним в коридор, ведущий к королевским покоям. Мать и отец скрываются в дверях в противоположном конце зала.  
Кили наконец решается выдохнуть.  
Это явно не дежурный скандал.

* * *

Торин с размаху швыряет дверь захлопываться за собой, не заботясь, что она прилетит в лицо идущему за ним Двалину.  
Впрочем, дверь будет поймана и аккуратно закрыта - хотя иногда Двалину кажется, что король даже ею, несмотря на идеальный баланс, сумеет когда-нибудь грохнуть.  
А пока он бесшумно задвигает засов, наблюдая, как Торин, казалось бы, сумевший взять себя в руки в общем зале, тяжело дышит, прижимая ладони к вискам, цедит полные злобы слова, вновь доводит себя до каления, накручивает, выговаривая характеристики все грязнее, все непристойнее...  
Если бы он отзывался о сестре _так_ при всех - оскорбление точно пришлось бы смывать в бою.  
Даром что Фрерина поминать было не ниже пояса даже, а между лопаток.  
 _Нет уж. Не будет рядом меня - сколько хочешь можешь на гневе из тоски выгребать. А я тебе сейчас быстро подобное повышибаю подобным..._  
\- Еще слово - прибью, - негромко предупреждает Двалин.  
\- Прибей, - бросает Торин между ругательств, не меняя тона и не делая даже паузы.  
\- В оружейную?  
\- Нет, блядь, в кабинет! - срывается король. - Каллиграфией будем до утра заниматься! - сбрасывает камзол и рвет, распутывая, шнуровку рубахи.  
Двалин перехватывает его руку и заставляет повернуться к себе.  
Ненависть, яркая, бирюзовая ненависть в сощурившихся глазах. Ярость, заставляющая раздуваться самим Махалом вырезанные ноздри. Блеск приоткрывшихся в оскале зубов...  
В лицо бьющий жар подземного пламени.  
 _Торин._  
\- С-сука ты... - Двалин сгребает темные кудри в кулак, мгновенным откликом слыша рваный выдох, и швыряет короля прямо на пол.  
Успеют еще до оружейной добраться. Потом. После.

* * *

\- Ты в своем уме?! - вопрошает ее драгоценный, едва они оказываются в своих личных комнатах.  
Дис высвобождается из его хватки.  
\- Я-то да, - ее голос подрагивает, и она уже сама не уверена, что от злости. - А вот этот...  
\- "Этот", как ты его назвала, мог убить тебя и даже не понять, что сотворил.  
Он преувеличивает, конечно. Чтоб Торин на нее руку поднял? Да он только в бою, бывало, разум терял. И то - не случалось такого уже пару десятков лет.  
\- Не считай его более бешеным, чем он есть. Безумец не смог бы править.  
Если не считать Трора, конечно. И не знать, что кровать у брата - с ремнями.  
Только она-то знает... сама руны на пряжках протравливала.  
\- Много ли он сможет завтра? - муж словно мысли ее прочитал.  
Как всегда.  
Но Дис слишком зла и чересчур виновата, чтобы просто признать, что перегнула палку.  
\- Да что ему сделается? Поорет, мебелью пошвыряется, получит от Двалина по морде. Ничего, заслужил...  
Драгоценный обнимает ее, осторожно, но крепко.  
И говорит то, о чем она не хочет думать сама.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что гном, который изо дня в день собственноручно срезает бороду, может сделать с собой все, что угодно.  
И Дис наконец позволяет себе разрыдаться.

* * *

\- Голос, Торин, - он выгибается в беззвучном крике, цепляясь за кожу ремней, и мотает головой, то ли отказываясь подчиняться, то ли пытаясь вдохнуть, и Двалину это совсем не нравится. - Я должен слышать твой голос.  
Торин хрипит.  
\- Дурью не... майся... - и еле сдерживает стон под очередным ударом. - Сильнее. Еще...  
Еще ему подавай, как же.  
А надо.  
Потому что Дис полночи проплачет уж точно.  
Балин расстроен. Кили испуган.  
И слухи по чертогам расползутся наверняка. То-то народу радость - снова гадать, в здравом ли нынче уме их узбад...  
\- Двалин!  
Двалин ненавидит его почти так же сильно, как общую всех их, потомков Дурина, склонность - способность - на боль, которую причинили тебе самому, отвечать еще большей болью.  
И бьет.  
Так бьет, как Дис кричала на брата. Так бьет, как Торин рычал ей в ответ, так, как сам завтра будет стискивать зубы, отслеживая тревожные взгляды, направленные на короля. Так, как продолжает и будет продолжать помогать охуевшему от безнаказанности монарху морочить всем головы, выдавая один вид безумия за другой...  
Так, чтобы повисло на цепях неподвижное тело и рассеялась перед глазами красная пелена.  
 _\- Торин?_

* * *


	2. Часть 2

Наутро Кили нужно быть у мастера Балина на уроке, так что он как раз видит, как мать собирается идти извиняться к дяде.  
\- Не советую, - говорит Двалин, привычно стоящий в дверях их общих с Балином комнат, когда она проходит мимо него. - Небезопасно.  
Дис останавливается, как вкопанная.  
\- Все совсем плохо?  
\- Остынет - сам к тебе явится. Жди.  
\- Двалин, да я ж не о том.  
\- Не беспокойся, принцесса, - его тон смягчается, хотя взгляд темнеет. - Я позаботился, чтобы он ничего не разнес.

* * *

Кили надо бы слушать мастера Балина. И запоминать, что он говорит, да с понятием, чтобы и пересказать, и на вопросы суметь ответить.  
Кили думает об увиденном и услышанном - с вечера и по сейчас - переживает за маму и дядю, а еще очень жалеет, что рядом нет брата. Тот сказал бы, что все хорошо, объяснил, что стряслось у старших, а к тому же...  
К тому же он обмолвился как-то, что дяде, бывает, голову сносит, и что лучше бы за этим наблюдать с безопасного расстояния.  
Сегодня у него можно было бы выспросить и подробности. Случай-то, похоже, как раз тот самый... Но Фили уже третью неделю держит экзамен на мастерство, и пока самостоятельная от и до работа не будет закончена, цех не покинет. И ломиться к нему тоже нельзя.  
А из взрослых никто Кили ничего не расскажет. Ну, разве что о предпосылках к возникновению торговых и военных союзов с...  
\- С кем-то там в правление одного из моих достославнейших предков, - обреченно отвечает он, когда Балин интересуется, что юный принц изволил запомнить из сегодняшнего урока.  
И - а чего терять? - тут же спрашивает сам, торопясь успеть до заслуженной отповеди наставника.  
\- Мастер Балин, а что мама вчера такое сказала дяде Торину?  
\- Кили, сын Дис, ты...  
\- Знаю, еще слишком молод, чтобы видеть такое и обсуждать, - очень невежливо, зато очень горячо перебивает Кили, показательно сьеживаясь под строгим взглядом. - Но ведь увидел уже. И у меня теперь не получается ни про что больше думать другое. Хотя я пытался!  
Последнее он добавляет, сообразив, что сейчас ему скажут не только об уважении к старшим, но и о необходимости сосредотачивать внимание на том, на чем полагается.  
Но Балин не упрекает его - ни в рассеянности, ни в хамстве. Он лишь тяжело вздыхает, качая головой.  
\- Ты же помнишь, Кили, что у тебя был еще один дядя?  
\- Фрерин, сожженный гном, - подтверждает Кили слегка недоверчиво - что, неужто мастер Балин все же ответит? И не накажет?  
\- Они с Торином, бывало, ссорились в свое время, - говорит Балин. - Не совсем так, как с Дис, скорее, как вы с братом...  
\- Ой.  
Маме с дядей гадостями обменяться - все равно что всем остальным мечами с утра сходить помахать, расходятся потом раскрасневшиеся и друг другом довольные. А они с Фили...  
Они раза три всего ссорились-то, но зато так, что Кили и сейчас старается лишний раз это не вспоминать. Потому что сразу хочется бежать к старшему и просить прощения - за что угодно, даже если вовсе не виноват - лишь бы Фили не расстраивался и не был сердит на него. Иначе самому больно и плохо...  
\- Об одной из таких ссор Дис и вспомнила.  
Кили ежится. Думает он о матери, но всей шкурой, остро до боли, чувствует, что хочет к брату.  
Но сейчас, например, к Фили и не побежишь - нельзя.  
А если бы нельзя было совсем, вообще никогда...  
Если бы брата не стало?  
\- Ой, - повторяет Кили еще раз, совсем тихо. - Да, я понял.

* * *

\- Двалин, где узбад?!  
Братец смотрит на него так, словно это Балин тут душевнобольной.  
\- Ты сам его видел вчера. Где, по-твоему, он теперь может быть?  
Балину не до шуток.  
\- _Должен_ он быть в своем кабинете. Время за полдень, дел невпроворот...  
\- И все бумажные. Ничего, в ночь наверстает.  
Сегодня, значит, работать не сможет.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал?  
\- Помог успокоиться, - сумрачно отвечает Двалин. - Ты мои методы знаешь.  
Ни балрога Балин на самом деле не знает. Потому и тревожится. Одно дело - когда король просто зол, час-другой с мечом-топором и хорошим противником - и с ним можно уже разговаривать, другое - когда сразу и ранен, и разъярен...  
\- Сейчас-то он как?  
\- Спит. Наверное. Я к нему с утра не ходил.  
Значит, лучше проверить.

* * *

В спальне короля пахнет успокоительным, зельем крепкого сна и заживляющей мазью. Кроме них на столике у кровати обнаруживаются еще пара флаконов и склянок с лекарствами. Рядом лежит записка: "Ваше величество, от головы очень хорошо помогает топор. Или настойка справа," - с сегодняшней датой, выведенной крупно и жирно поверх явно неоднократно затиравшихся старых чисел.  
Сам Торин спит, совсем не по-королевски обняв подушку. Запястья у него забинтованы, левая рука вдобавок пристегнута к кровати - ремень застегнут поверх повязки, значит, Двалин решил перестраховаться уже после того, как узбад отбушевал и затих.  
Если учесть, что брат к перестраховке вовсе не склонен...  
Балин качает головой и нащупывает пульс на шее у короля, отмечая попутно, что ворот его рубахи зашнурован плотнее, чем нужно для сна, и что волосы ему собирал Двалин - в небрежную, "лекарскую" косу, перехваченную шнурком.  
"Ну, хоть этому хватает соображения..." - Балину кажется вдруг, что если распустить воротник и стащить рубашку, то плечи у Торина будут все в следах укусов и поцелуев.  
В следующее мгновение он моргает, стряхивая наваждение.  
Что за бред, во имя Махала, видно же, что король действительно нездоров.  
А Торин не реагирует ни на прикосновение к горлу, ни на осторожную ласку чуть позже, когда Балин, уже уходя, гладит его ладонь.  
"Бедный ребенок."

* * *

Дис встречается с Балином в коридоре, соединяющем запасные выходы из их домов и королевской опочивальни. Но если она, устав ждать и гадать, идет к брату, то Балин уже возвращается от него.  
"Попробуй только мне - ты! - сказать о нехватке терпения," - думает Дис, по лицу старшего гнома видя, что проще сразу развернуться обратно.  
\- Что он? - спрашивает почти сердито.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, Дис, - вместо ответа говорит Балин, - что ты стремишься поскорее расчистить Фили путь к трону.  
\- Что?!  
\- Не спеши. Корона и так отойдет ему - едва ли уже Торин женится, если не сделал этого до сих пор.  
\- Да как ты можешь...  
\- А ты, принцесса? Знала ведь, что и кому говоришь.  
Принцесса кусает губы, отвечает, пряча тревогу и страх за досадой:  
\- Не могу я всю жизнь над его дурной головой трястись. Торин - мой брат и я его люблю, но, по совести говоря - он та еще сволочь.  
Балин вздыхает.  
\- Наша сволочь, Дис, - объясняет он ей, как маленькой. - Наша, а не железногорская.  
Вот же расчетливый пень.  
...и как теперь дожидаться Торина?

* * *


	3. Часть 3.1

Торин по кускам собирает в памяти предыдущий вечер.  
Ярость. Наслаждение. Боль.  
Благословенная тьма и твердые руки, ради которых не жаль выбраться из нее.  
Крик, которому он не дал воли. Крик, который в достатке обрушила на него сестра.  
 _Дис, родная..._  
Как же он ей на глаза-то покажется в таком...  
Торин кое-как садится, вздрагивая от прошивающей тело боли. Тут же накатывает головокружение, руки отказываются держать - проще снова рухнуть лицом в подушки.  
...да, именно в таком виде, и чтобы она не почувствовала себя виноватой?  
Ладно, а виноватой - за что?  
Еще одно воспоминание неохотно встает на место.  
Ссора. Фрерин.  
 _Младший. Не уберег..._  
Только память о нем не приносит привычной тоски, хотя брат уже... надо же, девяносто лет, как в залах Махала.  
Но сейчас эта мысль не несет отчаяния.  
Торин прислушивается к себе - осторожно, с опаской - в поисках накрывающего с головой безразличия или душной ненависти к мирозданию, но ничего этого нет.  
Ни печали, ни гнева. Тишина.  
И покой.  
То, чего ему всегда так не хватает.  
 _"Двалин, сила моя и опора, вновь ты спасаешь меня..."_  
Можно смело идти и просить прощения. Как только сил хватит подняться.  
А потом за дела.

* * *

Как Двалин и говорил, Торин приходит к ним сам. Он бледен, старается не делать лишних движений и выглядит, как с бод... нет, все-таки с благородного похмелья, но пахнет от него не вином, а какими-то травами. Зато он мирится с мамой, как-то очень легко - с пары улыбок и нескольких тихо сказанных фраз. И смеется, когда она с неразборчивым возгласом бросается ему на шею, заставив пошатнуться, мягко отстраняет, обнимая ее сам...  
А Дис ловит его за руку и задирает рукав - и тихо ахает, обнаружив красный след на запястье. Как будто от веревки.  
\- Торин... - и гонит его в кресло, а Торин как-то странно, прерывисто выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку, и на мгновение прикрывает глаза и касается ладонью виска.  
Рука у него при этом движении вздрагивает.  
Мама вздрагивает тоже.  
\- Прости меня, брат, прости...  
\- Дис, - мягко говорит он и притягивает ее к себе на колени. - За что?  
\- Тебе же совсем плохо!  
\- Мне? - удивляется Торин. И подмигивает Кили, заметив его из-за плеча сестры. - Глупости, Дис, мне как раз хорошо.  
\- Врешь, - уверенно заявляет она.  
\- Не веришь?  
Мама мотает головой в решительном отрицании.  
\- И почему же?  
\- Да ты себя видел? Чего одни руки стоят!  
Дядя вздыхает.  
\- Забудь ты эту ерунду, - и переходит на кхуздул, как вчера, и снова Кили почти ничего не понятно.

Она знала, что делает брату гадость, и знала, что за ней последует обязательная расплата. Ждала ее, торопила.  
Вот, дождалась.  
\- Дис, родная, я благодарить тебя должен, - улыбается брат.  
За стертые ремнями запястья, за ночь в безумии, день в постели.  
\- Знаешь, легче насколько, когда голова ясная? - шепчет, обнимая ее.  
Знает она, как ведет сейчас ему эту голову. Рухнул ведь, стоило чуть толкнуть - едва на ногах стоял.  
\- Злости нет, горя нет, убивать никого не хочется... - уговаривает. Утешает!  
А ведь никогда, никогда не любил он без нужды жизнь отнимать. И жестоким - трезвый когда - не был тоже.  
И только после ночей таких признается - то в жажде смерти, то в жажде крови. Смеется, говорит, что свободен и счастлив. Что боль ушла, что ему хорошо, что плакать не надо.  
А как не плакать, если только тут и заметно, понятно - было чему уходить. Было, что прятать, было, о чем молчать.  
Было, что разбередить. За столько лет не прошло.  
А он, бестолочь, еще и прощения просит. Сестренку расстроил, мерзавец, как только посмел... Да не плачет она!  
Она уже в голос рыдает.

Маму плачущей Кили видит... второй раз в жизни. Первый раз был вчера.  
А дядя какую-то чушь несет. Тихо-тихо рассказывает маме, какая она красивая и замечательная - ну то есть это-то не чушь, мама и правда такая! - гладит ее по спине, говорит, что это он тут сволочь и хам, а она лучшая из принцесс, что он сам виноват, что разозлил ее, и что чудеснее сестры не найти... Он еще много чего говорит, часть на вестроне, а часть на кхуздуле, про то, какое мама сокровище редчайших свойств и пятикратной мифриловой ценности.  
Кили никогда бы не подумал, что Торин знает столько ласковых слов.  
И что произносить их умеет - таким голосом и так долго.  
А еще может делать это, показывая ему, обалдевшему, кулак за спиной у мамы, и не сбиваться с тона.  
Кили движением обозначает готовность уйти, но делает настолько умоляющее лицо, насколько ему вообще удается, беззвучно прося разрешения остаться.  
Ну нельзя же такое пропускать, нет, правда!  
Дядя только глаза к потолку возводит.  
А мама успокаивается потихоньку, бьет его кулаком в плечо, заставляя уважительно хмыкнуть, поднимает голову.  
\- Заткнись ты уже, идиот.  
\- А ты слезами меня перестань поливать, - немедленно отвечает Торин. Будто и не он тут пел всякое разное.  
А потом заглядывает ей в лицо.  
\- Во имя Махала!  
\- Что? - тут же пугается мама.  
\- Гхм, - произносит дядя с сомнением. - Дис, тебе надо умыться.  
\- Торин!  
\- Действительно надо - глаза красные и борода вся растрепана.  
\- Совести у тебя нет, - оскорбленно говорит мама.  
Но, кажется, все-таки уже веселится, а не расстраивается.  
Тем более что и дядя хмыкает.  
\- Есть. Слезай с меня и займись собой.  
\- Не слезу! - заявляет мама решительно.  
Они что, _об этом_ собираются спорить?  
Но Торин единым движением подхватывает сестру - легко, как будто она и не гномка - снимает с себя, встает сам и ставит ее перед собой.  
\- Дис, дочь Траина, - произносит он уверенно, звучно и твердо. - Женщина рода Дурина не должна показываться в подобном виде перед своим королем. Немедленно приведи себя в порядок.  
У Кили аж дыхание перехватывает, настолько охренительно выглядит дядя сейчас. А мама смотрит на него пару мгновений... и, просияв, как - это надо же, как девчонка совсем! - отвечает:  
\- Повинуюсь, узбад! - и скрывается в глубине дома.  
Кили бы тоже куда угодно помчался, если бы ему _так_ приказали.

_Эх, Дис..._  
Но ней уже все должно быть в порядке.  
Теперь Кили. Дорос, поганец, до участия в семейных скандалах... Впрочем, мальчишка рано или поздно все равно увидел бы больше, чем надо. Любопытен ведь сверх всякой меры.  
Торин поворачивается к племяннику, еще не решив, что с ним сделать, и тут пол начинает уходить из-под ног.


	4. Часть 3.2

Торин улыбается, глядя вслед маме, и Кили еще достается остаток этой улыбки, когда дядя собирается заговорить с ним... Но вместо этого, вдруг шатнувшись, с коротким ругательством делает шаг к креслу - и почти падает в него, цепляясь обеими руками за подлокотник и на него же роняя голову.  
\- Дядя! - Кили бросается к нему, ловит-хватается за плечо...  
Слышит тяжелый, угрожающий выдох, ощущает под пальцами напряженное тело и только тут понимает, что поспешил. Очень.  
Потому что король же каменный, ему не может быть плохо. А если даже и станет вдруг, то не настолько, чтобы принц и второй наследник с перепугу мог так орать.  
\- Извини... - шепчет Кили.  
А Торин после нескольких глубоких вдохов-выдохов выпрямляется, медленно и осторожно поднимая голову. Убирает упавшие на лицо волосы. Смотрит на племянника.  
 _...Ох и повыскажет он сейчас, наверное._  
\- Не паникуй. Дис услышит, - предупреждает король.  
 _"Эээ... Что?!"_  
\- А ты ей врал, что в порядке все, - укоризненно говорит Кили, опомнившись.  
Если уж дядя не сердится...  
\- Нет, не врал, - отвечает Торин. - Все хорошо.  
\- А вот это, что с тобой сейчас, тогда как назвать?  
Кили наглеет. А Торин закрывает глаза ненадолго. Открывает.  
Еще раз медленно вздыхает и говорит уже обычным своим, чуть требовательным тоном.  
\- Сядь куда-нибудь. Мать или Балин уже рассказывали тебе о нашем фамильном проклятии?  
 _Проклятии?_  
Кили искренне думает, что лучше бы уж дядя ругался, чем вот так сбивать с толку.  
И садится на пол, изо всех сил соображая, что он такое знает или не знает. И должен ли знать, чтобы ответить правильно.  
\- Которое в Мории? - спрашивает озадаченно. - Лихо?  
\- Нет, - Торин качает головой. - Лихо Дурина там и осталось. Я говорю о безумии, которое поражает мужчин нашего рода.  
А, ну об этом Кили много раз слышал, конечно.  
\- Король-под-Горой Трор и его сын Траин. Да, мастер Балин рассказывал.  
\- А про меня он когда-нибудь говорил?  
 _Ой..._  
\- А ты что, тоже?!  
\- Ты же сам видел вчера, - отвечает Торин.  
Кили ежится. Видел, это уж точно, хоть и не знает что. И слышал - уже сегодня - что к дяде даже приближаться опасно.  
\- Это оно? - спрашивает зачем-то.  
"Тебя поэтому связывали?" - хочет узнать он на самом деле. - "А падаешь отчего? Двалин..?"  
А правда, что мастер Двалин такое сделал, что дядя на ногах не стоит? Он же говорил маме, что позаботился...  
Но вместо всей кучи вопросов Кили задает все же один. Другой.  
\- Ты правда бросился бы на маму?

Сестру бы ударил? Он?  
Ну да, конечно. Двалин единственный понимал вчера, кого надо срочно спасать.  
А Кили... Спасибо хотя бы, что сомневается.  
Торин ощущает, как горят на спине следы от кнута, со всей остротой.

\- Это оно, - говорит дядя. - Нет. Но все были уверены, что я могу это сделать.  
Его голос звучит так легко и так безразлично, что Кили... нет, не слышит - слышать там нечего - чувствует внезапную горечь.  
И думает, что Торин точно не поймет, если он бросится его обнимать. Королям же и обидно не бывает.  
И сам Кили уже не маленький. И не мама, которой можно вообще все.  
К тому же... Нет, действительно, Торин вчера вовсе не был обижен. Он в ярости был, оправданной и понятной - Кили и сам оскорбился бы, предположи кто, что он может причинить вред родной женщине. А тут и папа, и Балин, и Двалин...  
\- Но... почему? - спрашивает он.  
\- Потому что это и есть проклятие.

Проклятие рода Дурина. Безумие, передающееся вместе с кровью, по мужской линии - почти обязательно, по женской - чуть реже, заметнее всего поражающее королей и наследников...  
Впрочем, короли же всегда заметны. А проклятие еще поди разберись, есть ли на самом деле.  
Но о нем говорят. В него верят.  
Значит, оно существует - и чтобы стать его жертвой, с ума сходить вовсе не обязательно.  
Достаточно просто дать другим повод усомниться в трезвости твоего рассудка. Сорваться. Наорать. Что-то разбить. Позволить себе забыться, растворяясь в упоении боем - неизвестно, что хуже, настоящим или тренировочным. Единственный в жизни раз потерять контроль над собой, в мирное время поддаться стирающей разум ярости - и навсегда заиметь репутацию буйнопомешанного.  
Хотя тому, кто находит наслаждение, умиротворение и ясность ума в боли и запретных утехах, жаловаться просто смешно.  
Сам искал ведь, как скрыть - на виду у всех - слишком заметные иной раз последствия этих утех.  
Сам искал, чем объяснять перемены в себе - нельзя просто так ненавидеть весь мир и себя накануне и быть неприлично счастливым с утра.  
Сам проявил когда-то постыдную слабость, сам не смог достойно пережить горе - и всем кланам позволил заговорить о том, что лишились разума у врат Казад Дума один за другим Трор, Траин и Торин.  
Сам же и решил, что глупо сочинять что-то еще, когда безумие - вот оно. Что с того, что характер его иной?  
Вот только ценой стал страх на лицах родных. Стыд, который нельзя не испытывать при виде сочувствия в их глазах. Невозможность убедить, что он не лжет им и не успокаивает, говоря, что жизнь хороша.  
Проклятие.  
А теперь на него смотрит доверчивыми глазами племянник, который еще не начал ни жалеть его, ни бояться - и как же объяснить ему, чем именно было то, что он видел и слышал, если так отчаянно не хочется лгать?  
Торин говорит все, что только может сказать и что не является ложью. Рассказывает о том, как разнообразно можно сходить с ума - об одержимости золотом, драгоценностями, великой труднодоступной целью, о боевом безумии, священном в рассказах о берсерках, но совершенно недопустимом для тех, кто должен не только сражаться сам, но и вести войска, о шепчущих голосах и ужасных видениях, а еще - о сильных чувствах и захлестывающих разум страстях, знакомых и привычных любым кхазад и становящихся безумием лишь тогда, когда вопреки рассудку и здравому смыслу не поддаваться им становится невозможным.  
О том, что Кили будет легко понять и вовсе не страшно слышать - что нормально желать ударить обидчика, но ненормально устраивать драки по малейшему поводу, нормально любить чужую жену, но безумно и преступно пытаться ее добиться, нормально испытывать вину, гнев, ненависть, скорбь - что угодно - но если с ними нельзя справиться без лекарств и без посторонней помощи, то это уже болезнь.  
И что для окружающих она не опасна, пока хватает сил перенаправлять лавину страстей подальше от тех, кого задеть он себе никогда не позволит, а ему не приносит вреда, потому что рядом есть тот, кто готов помочь пережить этот обвал.  
Что покой, приходящий взамен разрывающих разум чувств, невыразимо прекрасен. Что недолгая слабость, свидетелем которой Кили случилось стать - не цена вовсе за счастье быть в здравом уме. Что за _такое_ безумие надо благодарить Махала, потому что другие виды его намного страшнее.  
А проклятие - настоящее - это когда радость избавления нельзя разделить с родными, потому что поверить в нее они ни разу по-настоящему не смогли.

Кили думает, что дядя никогда еще так с ним не разговаривал.  
Так честно. Так... как со взрослым.  
Потом вспоминает кучу словес, навешанных маме, и понимает, что и со взрослыми _так_ \- вовсе не с каждым.  
А еще что он, Кили, может, пожалуй, поверить, что дядя сегодня счастлив. Потому что Торин действительно не такой, как всегда.  
Он... Спокойный.  
Хотя нет, спокойным дядя выглядит почти постоянно - когда не погружен в дела, не мрачен, не раздражен и не хищно-весел - но это спокойствие ожидания, или сдержанное, или усталое, и оно словно гранитной плитой накрывает все другое, что лицо Торина могло бы вместо него выражать.  
А сейчас никакой плиты нет. Торин открыт, легок и почти безмятежен, несмотря на такой вот рассказ.  
\- Тебе Двалин ведь помогает? - уточняет Кили серьезно.  
\- Да.  
\- А он - верит, что тебе потом хорошо?  
Дядя совсем чуть-чуть, одним только уголком рта улыбается.  
\- Двалин верит. Он-то видит все, что со мной творится, когда я срываюсь.  
Нет, ну Кили и хотел бы, но тут никак не может удержаться и не спросить.  
\- А что творится?  
\- Кили, - укоризненно говорит Торин, - ты все-таки мой племянник. Ребенок. Мы в глаза друг другу смотреть не сможем, если ты будешь знать, как... _недостойно_ я способен себя вести.  
Самое удивительное в этом ответе то, что ни гнева, ни даже раздражения в голосе дяди нет до сих пор.  
\- Точно? - проверяет Кили еще раз, специально делая недоверчивое лицо.  
И Торин смеется.  
\- Точно.  
\- Ну и ладно, - бурчит Кили.  
Не повелся, так не повелся. Все равно надо радоваться - в другой-то день давно бы уже на место поставил.  
\- И правда все хорошо?  
\- Кили! - рычит дядя. - Ты нарываешься? Правда.  
Кили широко улыбается.  
\- Тогда верю. А ты совсем-совсем больше ничего не расскажешь?  
И получает все-таки подзатыльник, а еще обещание выпороть его в обход отца с матерью, а потом им же сообщить, что малец совсем страх потерял, чтобы тоже его наказали, и заодно нагрузить Кили биографиями всех его предков, успевших и не успевших сойти с ума, и проконтролировать, как он их изучит, лично и вместе с Балином, и спровадить его в лазарет, к лекарям в обучение, если он до такой степени все хочет знать...  
Только Торин, перечисляя все это, не перестает улыбаться.  
И Кили кивает и на все соглашается, подставляя голову, чтобы страшный суровый безумный дядя ее растрепал.  
А потом возвращается мама.  
И никто ни с кем больше не ссорится. По крайней мере, до конца этого дня.

 

**Конец.**


End file.
